


BE三十題

by RONG_FEI



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI
Summary: BE三十题系列，争取每一题都写一个短篇。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 2





	1. 【普梅普24h/19:30】BE三十题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BE宛如HE  
> 一把沾满糖粒的刀  
> 上一棒：19:00 @1234567嘻嘻   
> 下一棒：20:00 @淮河

1.我永远得不到的你

「德米特里．阿纳托利耶维奇！」德米特里木然地站在原地，身旁的办公厅主任轻轻碰了碰他。

联邦的代总／统泛着腥红血丝的眼神迷茫，他放下了手中大红的康乃馨，花朵带着水珠靠在大理石墓碑上，弗拉基米尔的名字恍若隔世。

最后一次，德米特里依旧是失望了。

他来不及对着躺在墓碑里的人说一声：「我爱你。」那个人就成了他永远得不到冰冷尸体。

转身走下台阶，代总／统的叹息几不可闻：「瓦洛佳！你还是那个我永远得不到的你。」

2.反目成仇

「德米特里！」

新奥加廖沃的大书房传来一声呼唤。闻声，站在门口和另一位德米特里交谈的新闻秘书转过身去推门，手却被那位给按住了。

「他应该是在叫我。」刚上任的总／统先生轻声说。

新闻秘书不解地摇头：「德米特里是我，季玛才是你。」这是他们很久以前就有的默契。

「可他觉得他的季玛已经丢了。」他不肯在叫我季玛了。

三个月前，时任总／理的德米特里把曾经权柄无上的弗拉基米尔给逼下台了。

反目成仇，德米特里不怪弗拉基米尔，因为这次做错的是他。

3.终其一生的单恋

鼻梁上架着金丝边的老花眼镜，德米特里手上的钢笔顿了一下，大片的钢笔墨水泅开，淹没了刚刚落笔的几行字母。

「我很想问一问他：你究竟爱不爱我？」

「但我没有这个勇气。」

「我害怕被他拒绝、害怕被他讨厌。」

「哪怕他说我们的友谊会长长久久。」

也许，有些爱恋就是终其一生的秘密，谁也不敢向谁倾诉，哪怕用着他送给自己的钢笔，也不敢将这些文字写进最后的回忆录中。

「我们是热情、友好的同志关系，彼此之间没有秘密。」

其实，秘密是有的。

4.分手

莫斯科市的郊外，新奥加廖沃。弗拉基米尔一个人坐在窗台下，敲开从新闻秘书那威逼来的烟草纸卷。

他笨拙地为自己点上一根烟，烟雾缭绕，有点呛人，肺像是要爆炸了一样，如刀割过的心口叫嚣地带来疼痛。

德米特里的辞职信放在一边，优雅的花体字依然隽永，可人，已经踏上了飞回故乡的飞机。

他的季玛不要他了。

谁来告诉他，这一切其实都是一个谎言、一场梦境，虚幻而不真实。

「先生！您该任命新的总／理了。」

5.与爱无关

「你们分手了？」德米特里提着行李，穿过机场的安检门，蓝芽耳机里好友大惊小怪地叫嚣着。

意外地，德米特里觉得如释重负。

「我爱他，很爱他。但是我不想和这样的人纠缠一生。」

「这一切与爱无关。」

「他不是不爱我，只是我觉得累了。」

当年柳德米拉对自己哭诉的话，德米特里从来没有想过，有一天这些话也会从自己口中说出。

「对不起，瓦洛佳！」

「不是不爱你。只是跟着你、爱你太累了。」

6.报复

政／府例会。总／理先生的手彷佛没有一刻是闲下来的，他不停地拉着自己已经够长的衣袖。

被众人不解的目光注视了两个小时后，结束会议的总／理先生匆匆离席。

咬牙切齿的弗拉基米尔将到白宫来探班的现任总／统堵在休息室门口，「德米特里，你越来越嚣张了。」

愤怒的舌头顶开那人尖尖的小虎牙，「谁让你咬在手腕的？」

遭瘟似地，隔天的联席会议上，总／统先生和总理／阁下不约而同地扯着衬衣的领子。

7.七年之痒

看着网络上的各种段子，玛丽苏的小甜文里主人翁们的爱情逐渐平淡，似乎，遇到了一点瓶颈。

德米特里笑着把平板搁到一边的大桌子上，点缀满各种新鲜水果和各种奶油花的蛋糕引人垂涎。

当甜腻的奶油在口中化开，德米特里方才想起他们第一次的初吻，那是在一个风雨交加的暴雨夜里，自己还含着一口鲜奶油。

他们的爱情大概不存在着甚么「七年之痒」，因为认识彼此的第七个年头，又或者是确定关系的第七个年头，那个人都在遥远的另一座城市。

想来，自己的爱人大概是这个世界上最失职的爱人之一。

8.错过一世

抱着罗马法的教科书，德米特里缓缓地穿过圣大法学院花开灿烂的小花园，远方有些喧嚣，听说是联邦总统到学校里澜来演讲了。

喜静的德米特里没有去凑热闹，说实在的，他都快忘了和那个人共事的过去了。

他并不后悔拒绝那通邀请自己去莫斯科任职的电话，比起近在咫尺，也许德米特里一直觉得，远远地看上一眼就好。

那个人似乎是又更老了。虽然敛去棱角，可锋芒依旧。

9.杀了你

「杀了你，我就不在是你的魁儡。」把玩着手上的枪枝，德米特里撑着大办公桌，绿色的眼睛直视着弗拉基米尔，彷佛是在挑衅，在宣泄自己被控制的不满。

「杀了我，你能掌握好这个国／家吗？」

「……能。」

「那你就杀吧！」弗拉基米尔环着胸，嘴角微微上扬，似笑非笑。他在赌，赌最后是自己时运不济，还是德米特里会心软。

也许，自己不是一个合格的赌徒。

10.一直都是骗局

「我们支持弗拉基米尔．弗拉基米罗维奇竞选总／统。」抿着嘴，德米特里有那么一刻恍惚了。

统俄的造势会场，原来主角不在是自己。

原来，零八年的约定都是一场骗局，「德米特里．阿纳托利耶维奇会是一位很好的总统。」可是他只是一个短命的魁儡。

要让自己当满两届的总／统，原来是骗人的。

11.抱歉，我不认识你

「瓦洛佳！你好一点了吗？」倒了一杯水，德米特里转过去看病床上有些憔悴的爱人。他的爱人前几天在家不小心滑倒，撞伤了头。

穿着病号服的人双眉缓缓地皱在一起。

德米特里一瞬间有了不好的预感。

「瓦洛佳？」

「不好意思，请问你是？」我可能不认识你。弗拉基米尔努力地想回忆眼前这个人是谁。

德米特里手上的玻璃杯应声跌落，水渍溅上裤管，碎了一地的玻璃宛如他支离破碎的心。

他听到自己勉强地说：「没关系，就算你忘了我，我也还是会陪着你。」

12.无爱亦无恨

午后的戈尔基，两人一狗走在小路上散着步。

年轻的副总／理弯腰去逗弄上司的狗儿：「你是喜欢他多一点，还是恨他多一点？」阿尔卡季一直很好奇这个问题。

「你说呢？」问题被抛了回去，德米特里的眼神飘向新奥加廖沃的方向。

「你不恨他。」

「可我也不爱他。」

13.永远触碰不到的恋人

「恋人？是怎么样的呢？」退休的弗拉基米尔拿着软布，轻轻拂去相框上薄薄的灰尘。

也许，就像这样，只能轻轻地隔着玻璃碰一碰，摸摸那张脸，然后胡乱遐想一番。

没有温度，只有相框的冰冷触感。

弗拉基米尔回身阖上了据说是很畅销的爱情小说。他不需要一个得不到的爱情故事。

14.从未相遇

拉了拉脖子上的围巾，德米特里缩了缩脖子。

圣彼得堡的冬天依然严寒。

推开常去的甜点店玻璃门，他的目光被播报新闻的电视屏幕给吸引了。

「总／统……病逝？」去世了吗？ 

德米特里从店主人手上接过蛋糕，他知道那个男人，可从未见过真人。

15.无知伤害

「我们是亲密、友好的同志关系。」作为同事。

他们一再地对媒体或彼此强调这个事实，可是不知不觉中，也扼杀了一些可能的存在。

弗拉基米尔有些不满地看着离开的摄像机们。一离开镜头、人前，刚刚和他亲密拥抱的同事就会迅速抽身退去，就好像他们所有的肢体接触都如外界所恶意揣测地那样——只是虚伪的作假。

「季玛！你知道吗？你一直再伤害我。」季玛不会知道的。弗拉基米尔自嘲地笑了笑。

16.我们都老了

克里姆林宫的走廊很长，弯弯绕绕，卫兵和壁灯一样恒久矗立。

走出记者会会场的那一刻，弗拉基米尔喟然一叹。他原本以为，自己的总／理会一直是德米特里。只是，谁也没想到。

「我老了，季玛！」可你还年轻。

「当我们都老了，是不是就可以在一起去索契度假？」年轻人故作笑谈。

却不想那个人自顾自地向前走去，一声叹息在消散空中：「等你老了，我已经葬进墓碑。」

17.如果当初……

「如果当初你不来，那么我们是不是永远就见不到了？」弗拉基米尔伸手碰了碰爱人灰败的面颊，他的爱人还是那么好看。

「如果当初你不来，是不是我就不会无可救药地爱上你？」弯下腰，弗拉基米尔凑到那人耳边，「如果当初你不来，现在我是不是就不会伤心难过了？」

「季玛！我爱你，可是我对不起你。」他后悔没有早日发现爱人患的病。

18.「相较于你，他更重要」

「季玛！对不起。」相较于你，他更重要。

所有人都知道，在俄罗斯联邦总／统眼里，只有他的祖国是永远排在第一位。

其余的，爱情、亲情、友谊，通通不值一提。

所以他可以不择手段，可以无所不能。

19.痴人说梦

原来是一厢情愿吗？

德米特里卷过沙发上笑得没心没肺的泰迪熊，缓缓地将自己的脑袋埋进布偶毛绒绒的胸口，温热的眼泪坠在冰冷的金属吊牌上。

那是弗拉基米尔私下送给他的生日礼物，金属牌上写着「梅德韦迪」。他原以为这是爱自己的佐证，可谁也没想到，那个总是缛着自己头发温颜软语的人，只是把自己当成朋友，或是比朋友更好一些的幼弟。

20.玩笑而已

「阁下？」新闻秘书不解地看着自己老板将那人寄来，未拆封的信扔进碎纸机，「您不是说……说爱他吗？」那为甚么不看他的信？

有着冰冷蓝眼睛的总／统回过身来，眼底没有温度，「政／治上的玩笑，能信吗？」

如果爱他，就不会亲手把他推开。

可如果不爱他，还会在乎他在哪里吗？

他们的感情至始至终都是一场拙劣的玩笑。

21.梦里的圆满结局

「老大，你想知道我昨晚梦见什么吗？」

总／统那位不靠谱新闻秘书吊儿郎当的，稻草一样的金发乱翘，他根本没有理会总／统不友善的瞪视的意思。

「我跟你说喔！我昨晚梦见老大你在索契的雪地上点满一圈爱心形状的蜡烛，说弗拉基米尔爱德米特里，然后把人家感动坏了………。」

「还说什么要以身相许。」

22.厌倦

「阁下，和总／理先生一起去度假吗？」

「不了。」我厌倦了那些应付镜头的虚情假意，「我是要去度假，不是要去演戏。」

我早就厌倦了那个天真的小教授。

23.粉碎性自尊

「你知道吗？对弗拉基米尔来说，你只是一个利用的对象。」俄石油的总裁冷笑地站在德米特里面前，当着当事人的面，一张一张地撕碎总／统和总／理同框的照片，「不要自作多情了。」

「那个男人根本不爱你呢？」

「你以为你是甚么？」

「我告诉你，你只是一个魁儡，一个木头娃娃。」

面貌不扬的人踩过坠落在地的纸片，来回辗了几轮。

24.多余的人

漠然地低头，德米特里试图屏蔽视频会议里，那几个聊天聊得火热，私毫不顾忌其他人的贰货。

置身于一群前特工中，每每让温文尔雅的法学家觉得格外地不自在，就好像，跟一群不在同一频道的人聊天一样。

他听不懂他们的笑话，不理解他们的隐喻，更无法配合他们之间的默契。

德米特里一直觉得，其实在这里自己是一个多余的人。

25.相思相忘

如果爱到最后求而不得，那是刻骨铭心好一些？还是相忘于江湖好一些？弗拉基米尔不知道。

他的新闻秘书让他不要那么专情，可他控制不住每一个思念那个人的想法，他想他，把他的模样深深地铸刻进脑海中。

弗拉基米尔决定要忘了德米特里。

他的皮夹中放了一张和那个人的合照。

26.生离死别

若说生离，在相见时，他想问他一句别来无恙；若说死别，他会在人世的另一头等他。

如果让弗拉基米尔选，他不要生离，更不要死别，可他爱的人偏偏离他而去，又让他参加了他的葬礼。

「季玛？你会等我吗？」

27.到死都没说出口的……

「别扭。」佩斯科夫撇撇嘴，拿着礼物的采购清单出了办公室门，他始终不理解自己的上司们。

既然相爱，那又为甚么不说出口？

明明承认自己爱对方一点都不丢脸。

德米特里从来没有想过，那句「爱」成了对方永远听不到的真心话。

28.「请回头看看我」

请回头看看我，你还记得吗？当年一起走过的路。

我还记得三十多年来我们一起走过的每一个时光，我把他们都铸刻在脑海中，可我怕你不记得，我怕你丢下我扬长而去。

瓦洛佳，原来爱情还是不可奢求的吗？

如果是这样，我情愿不认识你。

29.撕碎梦想

理想背弃，又或者是亲眼看着自己曾经实现的理想被一点一点摧毁，哪一个比较痛呢？

看着新一届内／阁的名单，德米特里无声地笑了，那些被划掉的名字，是和自己一起实现梦想的人；而那些被添上去的名字，是摧毁理想的利刃。

是不是有一天，我也会消失在这个名单上？

弗拉基米尔的声音冷冷淡淡，他说：「总会有人离开。」

30.无爱者

花了大半辈子，弗拉基米尔不免俗地寻找爱情。

在签下离婚协议书的那一刻，他彷佛听到自己心底有一个角落崩塌的声音，弗拉基米尔苦笑了一下，原来自己始终跟爱情无缘。

至于那个可爱的小教授，弗拉基米尔不敢说爱，他怕这份爱会伤人，所以，他们还是当朋友就好了。

偶尔看看网络上过度的揣测，脑补一下两人的爱情，然后偷偷藏在心底，弗拉基米尔总能偷偷地乐许久。

原来这个世界上真的有所谓的求而不得。

（看吧！我不刀的。）

By 非


	2. 【BE三十题】1 我永远得不到的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七夕快樂！

1.我永远得不到的你

「德米特里．阿纳托利耶维奇！」德米特里木然地站在原地，身旁的办公厅主任轻轻碰了碰他。

联邦的代总／统泛着腥红血丝的眼神迷茫，他放下了手中大红的康乃馨，花朵带着水珠靠在大理石墓碑上，弗拉基米尔的名字恍若隔世。

最后一次，德米特里依旧是失望了。

他来不及对着躺在墓碑里的人说一声：「我爱你。」那个人就成了他永远得不到冰冷尸体。

转身走下台阶，代总／统的叹息几不可闻：「瓦洛佳！你还是那个我永远得不到的你。」

／

德米特里记得，那是一个下着飘泼大雨的周五，刚刚开完安全会议。弗拉基米尔问他要不要一起出去走走。

诧异地看了一眼多年的盟友，亦师亦友的存在，德米特里一如往常地没有反对。他已经习惯去赞同这个朋友的每一个提议。

弗拉基米尔和他撑着一把伞，悠悠地走在白茫茫的官邸小道上。还记得某次阅兵时，弗拉基米尔拙劣的打伞技术让他淋得一身湿。

不过，这次还好，一把巨大的黑伞足以掩盖两个近在咫尺的人。

他们已经习惯了没有距离的接触，弗拉基米尔伸手搭着德米特里的肩，总理先生顺从地依靠着那个人。

弗拉米基尔彷佛心血来潮，和他说了许多许多，有未来的政／策规划，也有那些老朋友们的往事，还有人事、国／际情势的分析，甚至说起了往后想要回圣彼得堡长住。

沉醉在弗拉基米尔温和的声音里，德米特里几次三番差点迷失了注意力，一直到走到他的座车旁，比起总／统年轻许多的总／理才回过神来。

弗拉基米尔送他上了车，语气沉重、意味深长。

「季玛！接下来的路你要好好走下去。」

只可惜，沉溺在熟悉的体温和心跳声中，德米特里没有听懂那句别有用心的话。

等他懂了，一切都已经来不及了。

一张轻飘飘的讣告摆在眼前，每一个字德米特里都懂，可又每一个字都不想懂。

整齐的黑色字体慢慢在眼前模糊，带着重影，德米特里眨了眨眼，泪水就不争气地滑落下来。

彷佛一夕之间又苍老了许多的特别代表安慰他：「终有一死。」

听说，在那场安全会议之前，总／统先生先后会见了特别代表、安全会议秘书、安全局长、对外情报局长，还有国／防部长、外交／部长。

他把举足轻重的人都找来深谈了一番，谈了什么没人知道。德米特里只知道，那个人最后找了自己，却也什么都没有告诉自己。

原来，对自己最后的托付是守护这艘风雨大浪中的巨轮，而没有任何一句关于他们两个人之间的儿女情长。

直到站到大理石的墓碑前，德米特里才真正相信，这个人的心是铁石所铸，不为任何温柔所动。

他突然觉得好累好累，脑子里挤不出一句话来安慰一旁可以声泪俱下、那个人用毕生来保护的前妻和女儿们。

他也需要被安慰，可再多的安慰都苍白如纸，身为代总／统，他连声泪俱下的资格都没有。

易位而处，那个人也许会红着眼眶咬着牙一言不发，将所有的悲伤和眼泪都憋回心里。

所以，德米特里红了眼，沉默地献了一束大红的康乃馨。他没有哭，因为眼泪早就在得知消息的那刻偷偷流干了。

如果他知道那是他们最后一次的见面，德米特里觉得自己大概会不计后果，也不惧那个人错愕的反应，在大雨中抛开黑伞，义无反顾地吻下去，说一句：「我爱你。」

可现在他再也没有机会说给最爱的人亲耳听到了。

回身走下台阶，他看见那个人的老朋友们一致地沉默着，彷佛霜打了的茄子，连一个牵强的笑容都扯不出来。

他想起这群人平素玩笑地说着命大，死不了也没那么容易死，然后尽其所能地摆脱保镳、摆脱任何一双可能泄漏秘密的眼睛随心所欲，甚至撺掇着自己和弗拉基米尔也试上一试。

德米特里突然后悔自己没有真的试上一试。

复杂的局势强迫着他的大脑运转，而不是耽于儿女私情。

既然都过去了，也说不了了，那么还提它干什么呢？德米特里自以为自己已经彻底遗忘掉那些非分之想了。

没想到，也没有料到。

「你爱他，对吧？」

猝不及防地听到眼前人带着肯定的问句，德米特里一瞬间说不出话来。

反驳，抑或是默认？

「我们只是热情、友好的同志关系……。」只是这样而已。

多的他不敢奢求了。

金发蓝眼的对外情报局长无视了禁烟的规定，也不在乎德米特里并不抽烟，自顾自地点了一根烟递过去，「有些事说出来会好一点。」

「如果你不想跟鲨鱼说，那就跟我说吧！」纳雷什金一直都知道，他软软的，有时候却异常坚持的代总／统先生并不喜欢伊万诺夫，只因为他和他的瓦洛佳有太多的相似之处。

「他那时候还让我好好照顾你的呢！」在任命他当办公厅主任的时候。

「那时候我才24岁，没有想过变成他那样的人。」德米特里在台阶上坐了下来，看着远方长明的永恒之火，火焰高高低低，随风摇曳，有点像生命，可生命却有着时间的限制。

他记得弗拉基米尔说过：「那是脚下这片土地的命运。」

刚认识那个人的时候，他还在大学里摸索着教书，索布恰克老师的介绍彷佛让他的人生轨迹出现了巨大的转折。看着那个金发灿灿、甫自德国归来的人，哪怕这个人一身冷漠如隆冬的西伯利亚，灰蓝的眼薄情寡欲，可德米特里却如见上帝。

景仰、崇拜、羡慕，但从没想过要成为那样的一个人。

坐在他身旁的人吐出了几个灰白的烟圈，带着怀念的口吻，「我第一次见他，也没有那么想过。」

「甚至对他没有任何一点的感觉。」

「可我后来莫名地想跟着他走看看不一样的路。」鲜花着锦少年时，他从来没有去注意过还有那么一个人的存在；可几经宦海沉浮，让他总算动了本已厌倦的心。

「他说：俄／罗／斯需要我们。」

「他是不是也是这样把你拐来莫斯科的？」

「他给我打了好多次电话，可我都不理他。」那时候的德米特里正暗自庆幸着诱惑自己的恶魔不在眼前。

终于走了。

可为甚么现在自己会这么不希望那个人的离开呢？

「后来，我还是答应他了。」我没有按捺住自己渴望、饥渴的内心，「那时候我想，就跟在他身边也挺好的。」

聊作安慰，却不知是饮鸩止渴。

「但后来就越发不可收拾了。」我看着他，就想学着他，他每一次碰我，都能让我的砰然心动。

「我知道自己不应该，可我也克制不了去爱着他的欲望。」

「但我又不敢告诉他。」

「所以，最后你变成了他的样子，带着他的影子，用他的想法去思考一切。」

尼古丁的味道消散在空气中，冷冽的风将话音吹得断断续续，有些虚无飘渺，像极了从天上传来的声音，「你应该告诉他的。」

「瓦洛佳让我转告你：他也爱你。」

「还有……不要难过。」

看着那个当过自己办公厅主任的男人站起来，低着头在胸前画了个十字，德米特里张了张嘴，有些话却终究没有问出来。

总是被老朋友们当成神父般告解的男人慢悠悠地晃过他身旁，深邃的彷佛了然，「其实我们都不相信神。」

「可在闭上眼睛的那一刻，我们却都无比相信、无比虔诚，只因为我们希望还能和挚爱的人在天堂里相见。」

「他说了：会在天堂等你的。」

神永远不会撒谎，可神父却一直都在撒谎。

那个生前生杀予夺，血债无数的人说过：「我恐怕是会下地狱的。」

「也许我生来就不爱任何一个人，只能守着为数不多的友情。」

「你的任务是监视他，不要让这艘巨轮迷航。」

BY 非

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是开局即死亡，虎你真的好惨好惨。  
> 不刀的对吧？


	3. 【BE三十题】2 反目成仇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生贺写不出来，存稿凑数。  
> 秃头老爷爷生日快乐！

「德米特里！」

新奥加廖沃的大书房传来一声呼唤。闻声，站在门口和另一位德米特里交谈的新闻秘书转过身去推门，手却被那位给按住了。

「他应该是在叫我。」刚上任的ZT先生轻声说。

新闻秘书不解地摇头：「德米特里是我，季玛才是你。」这是他们很久以前就有的默契。

「可他觉得他的季玛已经丢了。」他不肯在叫我季玛了。

／

那同样是一个阴雨绵绵的天气。

毛毛细雨蒙蒙泷泷地随风飘荡，伫立的人们一一垂首，周围不断地回响着悠长的祷告赞歌，彷佛是在为谁的离去而哭泣。

睁大眼睛看着棕色的棺木落土，德米特里知道，那双深邃、悠远，总是意味不明的灰蓝色眼睛再也不会为自己一个人睁开，再也不会存在于世。

都过去了，也都结束了。

那个人还是没有亲口说原谅自己，到死都没有。

他恍惚想起类似的一个阴雨天。

相似的场景，部分相同、部分不相同的人们，大红的康乃馨取代了绽放的红蔷薇。

军乐声悠远而绵长。

他和他并肩而立。

雨水沿着身旁人宽厚的肩膀滑落，一滴一滴，消失在大理石台阶上的水洼。

飘泼的雨倾盆而下。

天气作祟，七情六欲中浓厚的哀伤弥漫开来，又被一些有趣的小事给驱散。

有了年纪的男人带着自己离开媒体的视野，头也不回地朝近在咫尺的克里姆林宫走去。

留下撑着伞的保镳们和顿时手足无措的新闻秘书疯了似地追逐而上，又被一个嫌弃的眼神钉在原地不敢动弹。

ZT先生让他们都站着别动。

可怜了连伞都来不及打的办／公／厅／主／任和新闻秘书。

德米特里浅笑着勾住男人弯起的臂膀，在没有多余视线的地方肆无忌惮。

他记得男人似又无奈、似又叹息地歪头在自己耳边轻轻地唤：「季玛！」

较年轻的人顿时再也绷不住得意的笑容，嘴角的幅度弯到了极致，连眉眼都跟着弯成了半月形。

滴落而下的水珠在铺着红地毯的长廊上留下了一串蜿蜒的痕迹。

道路初始的地方还留下了一汪淤水。

看着长官们淋雨而去的背影，被迫留在原地罚站的人群里不知道是谁发出了一声惨嚎。

新闻秘书擅作主张地拨了一通电话。

又在办／公／厅／主／任的百般威胁逼问中缄口不言。

梳着精致波浪浏海的人哼着歌，熟门熟路地沿着地上的水渍指引往ZT的大办公室走去，他身后跟着一脸不可思议的朋友，和表情淡定、见怪不怪的前前任办／公／厅／主／任。

而不远处莫名地缀着讨人嫌的G企老总和审计／署／长。

弗拉基米尔随手将湿答答的西装外套脱下，扔在了一旁的椅子上。又拉着还舍不拉下笑容的人往办公室更深处的休息室里走。

边脱着已经变成透明的衬衣，男人还不忘伸脚勾上休息室的门，拧上锁扣。

一直到被塞进小型的淋浴间里，德米特里都还是又开心又茫然的。

「瓦洛佳！」他在热蒸气中试探性地开口唤那人的小名。

而门外的人声音模糊地上扬，「嗯？」

「你想干甚么？」摸索着打开水龙头，热水迎头而下，德米特里狐疑地看向米白色的浴室门。

紧闭的门隔绝了两个人的视线。

刚从热气蒸腾的浴室里走出来，弗拉基米尔用干毛巾罩住头胡乱地揉了揉，有些意外地循着问话声偏头往浴室里看去，「你想我干甚么？」

他都可以想象里面的正人君子红着脸冲澡，假装听不见自己的回答了。

对着衣柜里的穿衣镜无辜地笑了笑，弗拉基米尔就像是做了甚么见不得光的坏事，迅速地穿好衣服，将一套干净的衣服放到一边，再将衣柜匆匆关上。

留下ZL用过午餐后，弗拉基米尔才心满意足（其实是不情不愿）地将人送走。

天真的德米特里压根儿不知道，为甚么自己那位平素不苟言笑的ZT先生会笑得那般雀跃，就像熊孩子发现了甚么新鲜的新玩具似地。

一群偷偷躲在走廊转角探头探脑的人们不明所以地目睹了满副雀跃的ZT先生送走了那位一脸莫名其妙的ZL先生。

还穿着军装的国／防／部长疑惑地拉了拉外／交／部长的衣角：「他们搞甚么鬼？」

黑着脸的谢钦转身离去，轻飘飘地说：「不知道。」

他们都以为这个意外的小插曲就这么彻底过去了。

就连德米特里也这么以为。

直到那天他再次成为那间大办公室的主人。

还来不及变更布置的大办公室一切如旧。

德米特里愣愣地站在橡木衣柜前，看着衣柜角落挂的那件衬衣，不显眼地花体字绣着「D.M.」。

那是某次活动后自己替换下来的。

有那么一瞬间他似乎读懂了弗拉基米尔看着自己的复杂眼神。

原来，是他最信任、最爱重的自己亲手将淬毒的刀递过去，毫不留情地取而代之的吗？

明明最是了解彼此，可他们又何故至此？

  
德米特里记得，当初弗拉基米尔跟自己开的玩笑。

一盘木制的国际象棋横在他们中间，弗拉基米尔抬手轻轻地将国王和城堡（车）的位置替换。

那双灰蓝色的眼直视着自己：「如果换不回来，你会怎么做？」  
  
德米特里耸耸肩，彷佛是在说怎么可能。

城堡低笑着：「不换回来不也挺好吗？」

而国王勾起了一个意味深长的笑：「换不回来，那么城堡就会变成国王，而国王就不再是国王。」

最后，德米特里记得是换回来了。

无论现实中，又或者是游戏中。

可有一天和热爱象棋游戏的副总理下棋时，德米特里却突然想起那个玩笑。

「国王就不再是国王……。」

弗拉基米尔严肃、冷冽的声音久久回荡在他耳边。

「如果国王不再是国王呢？」

彷佛有人在耳边反复不停地蛊惑着。

然后他发动了Ｚ变，软／禁了这位近二十年来说一不二、权柄无上，而自己也从未想过与之抗衡的国王。

德米特里偶尔想起来去探望那位迟暮的老人，老人总是疏离地称呼他「德米特里！」

一直一直到最后……。

德米特里记得那是自己最后一次去。

新奥加廖沃装潢得过于明亮简单的大书房传来一声呼唤。

「德米特里！」

闻声，站在门口和自己交谈的佩斯科夫转过身去推门。

德米特里按住了新闻秘书的手轻轻地摇了摇头：「他应该是在叫我。」

而佩斯科夫疑惑地看着现任的ZT先生：「德米特里是我，季玛才是你。」这是他们很久以前就有的默契。

「可他觉得他的季玛已经丢了。」他不肯在叫我季玛了。

背叛过他的人就不再是他的季玛了。可一辈子忠心耿耿的人也还是被称为德米特里。

德米特里知道，在弗拉基米尔眼里，自己永远是不一样的。

与众不同、独一无二。

终于鼓起勇气翻开那人生前交给自己最后的一个东西，德米特里在满篇赞扬自己的自传中泣不成声。

原来自己真的错了，错得干净彻底。

那个通篇没有说过自己一个不好的自传，就葬礼上留着刺的红蔷薇，蜇人的疼。

BY非


End file.
